Just Can't Let You Go
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: Finnick and Annie both come from the same types of families- strict, demanding, and overprotective. When the teens first meet, the sparks instantly fly, but Annie finds out Finnick is with a girl, Glimmer. Out of anger and sadness she agrees to go out with Cato, a boy who liked her for a while. But even though they're with different people, Finnick and Annie still want each other.


**A/N: I'm already on Ch.5 of this new story. It's Finnick/Annie, Katniss/Peeta. Characters like Gale, Madge, Johanna are in but not really main characters. I really like this story, I'm planning on actually finishing it. I'm also probably deleting the Panem HS one cause I've run out of ideas for that one. **

"Finnick! Get your butt over here!" a little 10 year old boy called.  
"Alright, Vick." his 16 year old brother Finnick answered, walking into the kitchen from the living room.  
"Did you know we're moving?!" Vick asked.  
"Yeah. You didn't?" Finnick asked.  
"No! Mom just told me now!" Vick cried.  
"I guess she figured you would react this way." Finnick sighed.  
"Finnick. I'm going to be leaving all my friends. I'm going to be all alone in that new town." Vick said sadly.  
"Vick, don't worry, okay? You'll make new friends. We'll be okay. Besides, the new town we're moving to is better than this dump." Finnick told him.  
"What?" Vick asked.  
"Since dad got his new job he's made much more money, so we're going to live somewhere closer to his job. That town is cleaner than this dirt hole. That town has a better reputation. That town has more friendly kids for you to play with." Finnick explained. He wanted to make his brother happy about moving. Finnick was ecstatic only because his best friend Peeta's family was moving to the new town too.  
"Yeah, that town also has rich snobs. But I'll try to like it." Vick laughed. Finnick smiled.  
"Good." Finnick looked like his dad. Bronze coloured hair and bright green eyes. Vick looked like his mom. Dark black hair and greyish eyes. They were a little family trying to make a living in a small, dirty town with a tiny house. Finnick's dad, Mr. Odair, got a promotion in his job. So did his good friend Mr. Mellark, the single dad of Peeta, they both had blond hair and blue eyes. Peeta also had two older brothers, they both had brown hair like their mother, who had left them, one had brown eyes and the other had blue.  
The fathers became unstoppable in work, and became the proud owners of the company, so they were moving to neighbouring houses in a better town which was closer to work as well.

"What did I tell you, Vick? Don't you love it?" Finnick asked one morning. They'd been living in the new town for a couple of days, and this day was the first day of school.  
"Yes," Vick said, "I love the house. I hope school goes well."  
"Me too. Good luck, kiddo." Finnick said.  
"Thanks, bro." Vick said, walking into the elementary school.  
"Come on, man." Peeta said. He and Finnick continued walking towards the high school. Finnick knew that his parents didn't want him getting involved with anyone at this school. They were very overprotective. They wanted him to stay with Peeta, and other people from their old town if there were any. They even wanted him to go back there just to find a girlfriend one day. But Finnick didn't care, he'd befriend whoever he wanted. He knew that this would happen to Vick too, but he was only 10, so his parents accepted him making new friends... For now.  
The two 16 year old boys walked into the high school, and everyone wondered who these new guys were.  
"Whoa, Peeta. Look over there." Finnick whispered.  
"Don't your parents want you to stay away from-" Peeta started to ask.  
"I don't care what they say! Just look." Finnick interrupted.  
"What? That girl?" Peeta asked.  
"Yeah. Isn't she pretty?" Finnick asked, checking out the girl with shiny blond hair and bright green eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever, I guess." Peeta mumbled. He was looking at another girl though, she was quite lovely, with black braided hair and grey eyes. She was looking for something in her locker.  
"Go talk to her." Finnick said, noticing Peeta's expression.  
"Wha-" Peeta started, but Finnick shoved him towards the black haired girl. Then he walked in the other direction towards the blond girl.  
"Hi," he said, "I'm Finnick."  
"Hey, I'm Glimmer." the girl replied.  
"Well, you're very pretty, Glimmer." Finnick said flirtatiously.  
"I know I am, Finnick." Glimmer giggled.  
"Sorry!" Peeta said when he bumped into the black haired girl.  
"It's alright." she smiled, closing her locker.  
"Erm, uh, hi, I'm Peeta Mellark." he said, blushing a bit.  
"Hello Peeta, I'm Katniss Everdeen." she answered.  
"Nice to meet you, Katniss." Peeta said happily, "Would you like me to walk with you to class?"  
"Uh, sure." she replied, looking down and smiling to herself for a second.

"Dude! I'm SO asking Glimmer to be my girlfriend." Finnick said happily.  
"I might ask Katniss too. We've known each other for a while and we've become sort of friends... Maybe at the dance tonight." Peeta answered.  
"Great idea! The dance!" Finnick cried. It had been a month that they were in school, and the school finally decided to hold a Welcome Back Dance. The weather was already starting to cool down a bit.  
"This is gonna be great." Finnick said, he was so caught up he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking.  
"Finn-" Peeta said, but Finnick ended up crashing into someone.  
"Sorry." he said at the same time as another small voice, and he saw the girl's dark brown hair flash by as she quickly walked away.  
"Watch where you're going." Peeta laughed. Finnick rolled his eyes and they continued walking towards class.

"Hey Glimmer, you look great." Finnick said when he saw her that night.  
"I know!" Glimmer replied, flipping her hair.  
"I'm going to get us something to drink, I have to ask you something." Finnick told her.  
"Alright, see you soon." she replied, winking at him. Finnick laughed a bit and walked over to the table where the drinks were.  
"Let's see... Does she like soft drinks?" he wondered out loud.  
"I know I do." a girl's voice answered. He looked up from the table. That voice... He recognized that voice.  
"You're the girl from the hallway." he said.  
"Yeah, I am." she replied. Finnick just looked at her. She had eyes just as green as his, and that dark brown hair was beautiful. Her features were the most lovely thing. He actually did see her in the halls during school sometimes, she was always alone. How come he'd never noticed this beauty before? Wait... Why was he even at this table again?  
"I'm Annie, Annie Cresta." the girl said, interrupting his thoughts. She was starting to feel self conscious because of how he was staring at her.  
"Hi there Annie, I'm Finnick Odair." he said, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. She blushed like crazy and smiled a bit, bringing her hand back to herself. What a flirt he was. She'd seen this boy before. She knew he was a player, especially by the way he acted with that blond girl. But she couldn't help liking him...  
"I guess I should go..." Annie said, looking down and starting to walk.  
"No!" Finnick said, "I mean... Don't, uh, don't go."  
"Oh, okay Finnick." she said quickly. She thought it was a little too quickly, but he didn't seem to mind.  
"I want to talk for a bit, Miss Annie." Finnick laughed.  
"Well, Mr Finnick... I want to talk too." Annie stated. The blond girl wasn't even here. Finnick was alone. Annie finally had the chance to talk to him!  
"How's school been going?" Finnick asked.  
"Oh, pretty good I guess." Annie replied.  
"What do you mean by 'I guess?'" Finnick questioned.  
"It doesn't matter. No one ever asks anyway." Annie sighed. Finnick shrugged.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well... No. No... It's just... I feel kind of pressured by my parents, you know? They want me to do super well in school and become a doctor, or a teacher, or whatever. They don't want me to focus on anything else but school. No friends, no boys, no anything. But I want to be an actress, not a doctor or a teacher." Annie's eyes widened as she realized how much she said. She just met Finnick and told him almost everything!  
"Oh, I get it." Finnick replied, "My parents don't want me being friends with anyone else except Peeta, but I do behind their backs. They even want me to go back to our old town and marry someone from there. If you want to be an actress then go ahead and do it. Nothing's stopping you, not even your parents."  
Finnick didn't mind telling Annie everything about his life, he already felt comfortable around her.  
"Thanks, Finnick. No one's ever been on my side in this argument." Annie said.  
"You're welcome, I guess." Finnick answered. The two teens looked at each other, then continued talking for a bit. Annie wondered how she could just be so open with someone she just met. She'd never been like that with anyone before. She'd never felt so comfortable talking to someone. Finnick wondered how he found someone he had so much in common with. He was about to tell Annie how pretty her smile was, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.


End file.
